


No Matter What, We're a Family

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Everyone Is Alive, Fighting, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: They’d become a little family, the five of them, in some weird twisted way, and only having four wasn’t right.





	No Matter What, We're a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April of 2017. Found in my WIP folder, cleaned up & posted. Will be backdated in a few weeks.

“Hey, where's Stiles?” Erica asked halfway through the pack's second movie. 

It was Movie Marathon Monday now that it was Summer break and they were all together again. The whole pack was curled together in Derek’s living room. His decision to buy an actual house—and a very,  _ very _ big one at that—was an excellent idea, and after Lydia and Peter had teamed up to decorate it, the house was really nice. It was cozy while still being quite modern, minimalist in its decorating, painfully organized. It wasn’t bare, not at all, there was just a space for everything. 

Now, they were all curled up in the entertainment room: a room where the floor was  _ actual _ mattress with a too big TV mounted to the hall. There were blankets and pillows everywhere, though at this point most of the pack was lying on one another. 

“I’m actually not sure. I haven't heard from him all day?” Lydia added, narrowing her eyes in a show of concentration, “I haven't heard from him since Saturday, actually.”

And okay, it totally was  _ not _ Allison’s fault. She was  _ good _ at lying to the bad guys, exceptional at staying cool under pressure. Hell, Allison Argent was a BAMF okay? But here, surrounded by her friends, her  _ pack _ , she couldn't imagine lying to them. 

So it really wasn't her fault that her heartbeat skyrocketed out of her chest, causing each ‘were to turn and look at her. 

“Ally?” Scott pleaded, a question in his eyes that she didn't want to answer. “Do you know where Stiles is?”

“N-no! Why would I?” Allison said, trying to laugh her way through the lie. Except, well, werewolves.

“That was a lie!” Erica nearly shouted, sitting up along with the rest of pack to glare at the huntress. “Where is he?”

“Look, I don’t know.” 

“But you do know why he’s not here.” It wasn’t even a question, just a statement that Lydia made.

“Why would you even think that?” 

“You two had a sleepover Friday,” Scott pipped in, his smile small and very clearly proud of himself for remembering that little bit of information. 

“And I have not heard from him since Saturday. Little suspicious All.” Shit, Lydia. 

“We got into a fight?” 

Jackson scoffed. “Are you telling us or asking us? You don’t sound too sure.”

“We did!” And yeah, even to her own ears she sounded fake and the lie was obvious.

“Ally please?” Isaac said from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and Scott sent her the most pleading puppy dog eyes he could muster.

“You need to ask Stiles yourself.” There, half-truths. Allison could do those.

“I would but he. is. not. here!” Erica bit out, each word more of a growl, lispy behind her fangs. 

“Okay look, he got into a fight with  _ someone _ . But that’s really all I can say!” 

“Not enough,” Derek huffed from the doorway, clearly unimpressed with the situation. “We need to know if he’s safe.”

Alison thought for a second. Because yeah, it was a fair question. The problem was she honestly didn’t know. “I’m not sure.”

“Okay no fucking way! I don’t care how much of a badass you are, Argent, I swear to god I will take you down!” Erica roared, Boyd holding her back against him. “Tell us where Stiles is!”

It wasn’t the fear that made her say it. Well, at least not being afraid of Erica. No, it was for Stiles. Because it had been three days since  _ any _ contact and that was enough to worry about. When she answered it was with her head down and nothing more than a whisper. “He got into a fight with my Dad.”

“Chris hurt him!?” 

“No Derek! Not like that. It was an argument that got really loud and really scary.” 

“Okay but why the hell would Stilinski be fighting with your Dad?” Jackson asked, his gaze almost too intense in the moment. 

“That’s really not something I should say.”

And yeah, it was weak, but it wasn’t her place. This conversation, all of what was happening wasn’t her place. In fact, she wasn’t sure if there even  _ was _ a story to tell anymore. But with her whole pack looking at her, the murderous gaze Erica was sending her way, the look in Derek’s eye, she couldn’t stop.

“O-okay so, Friday was my parents wedding anniversary. And my Dad was taking it harder than usual. He got drunk. Like really drunk. I’ve never seen him drink that much before. When Stiles had finally got there he couldn’t even really talk. But Stiles was tak-kining care of him so I went up to bed,” Allison said, breath shaky at the memory and having to think about her mom all over again. This was going to be hard.

“Why was Stiles taking care of  _ your _ Dad?” Scott accused but Allison ignored him.

“After that, all I remember is waking up the next morning to shouting. A lot of shouting. Stiles had poured out  _ all _ of my dad’s alcohol. He’s sober, you know? Has been for years now and he had a whole bunch of Scotch and stuff hidden. And they were yelling about it, ‘cause Stiles doesn’t drink either but won’t tell me why—” 

“His dad. After his mom died, his Dad drank a lot for a long time. He stopped being a Dad,” Scott whispered. 

“O-oh, yeah okay. That makes a lot of sense. But they were yelling, and so, so angry and I’ve never seen my dad like that ya know? Never. And Stiles was just crying the whole time, yelling back just as loud but crying too. I think, I think my dad may have hit him when he was drunk.”

“Oh god,” Scott breathed out, “M-my dad used to hit my mom. When he was drunk.”

“Oh Scott. But yeah, my dad was yelling and Stiles just stood there for a moment, letting him yell. And then he just whispered something. I think he said “Goodbye Chris,” before he walked out. He just walked out an-and he wouldn’t come back in an—” Allison had to stop, sobs wracking her body at the memory. It had been awful, absolutely terrifying to see her Dad like that. 

Stiles had a bruise on his jaw like he’d been punched and he had been shaking so much. He wouldn’t stop crying and her dad just stood there and yelled. It was okay until Stiles stopped yelling back. She knew how bad it was then. She had run after Stiles after he had stormed away, already in his car and pulling out of the driveway. When she came back her dad was just standing there, staring where Stiles had been standing right in front of him, all anger replaced with so much hurt. 

“But,  _ why _ would any of this happened?” Erica asked again.

“None of your guys’ business!” Malia growled out, blue eyes flashing at Allison. “How fucking could you!”

“We need to find him!” Erica yelled back.

“It was not her secret to tell!” Malia said, shifting into her beta form while Derek held her back from attacking Allison. 

“Malia, calm down!” Derek roared in her ear, but she kept fighting.

“I swear to God, if your dad ruined this for Peter I’ll  _ kill him _ !” 

“Peter and I are fine,” a new voice said, startling the entire pack into stilled silence. Stiles stood in the doorway; his eyes were red and his shoulders were hunched in. The bruise on his jaw was still there and he seemed to wince while he spoke.

“Malia, dear, you are not killing my boyfriend despite his horrible behaviour,” Peter chastised, coming up to stand right behind Stiles, intertwining their fingers. 

The pack stared for a moment, all looking lost and hopelessly confused. 

“Really Stiles, you’re fucking Peter?” Lydia stated, annoyance ringing in her tone. It was apparently the wrong thing to say since he immediately started to cry, turning and burying his face into Peter’s neck as the older man wrapped his arms around him, turning him to obstruct their view and placing his back to the pack.

“I’ll kill you too, princess!” Malia sneered, wrenching herself from Derek’s hold so she could comfort Stiles. As soon as she was standing next to him the boy threw himself at her, wrapping one arm around her neck while holding Peter close with the other. His sobs echoed Allison’s as silence fell once again.

The pack sat their in silence, two of the pack mates sobbing in such a way they had never heard either of them do before. They were questions, so many questions but not one dared to speak into the room.

Allison rose on shaky legs, taking a step towards Stiles before Malia growled in warning, “Stiles, I’m so sorry.” 

He voice was so soft Stiles barely heard it, but he heard the sob that wracked her body after and that was enough to get him moving. They stumbled towards each other before holding the other tight as their knees gave out. They fell to the cushioned ground holding each other tightly enough to bruise, the bodies shaking one another as they convulsed through the tears. 

Peter came over, kneeling down and slowly running his fingers through both of their hair. Peter kissed Allison’s forehead. “You have nothing to apologize for, dear. You have done nothing wrong.”

“Ally it’s okay, shh baby, it’s okay.” Stiles spoke, pulling back and rubbing away her tears as she did the same for him, “Ho—gosh, how is he?”

“I don’t even know. He stood where you left him for almost three hours before just falling to the floor. He didn’t move, I’m not even sure he blinked until way later when I got him to the couch. He, he hasn’t eaten anything, I’m not sure if he’s slept,” as Allison said this a fresh set of tears fell from Stiles’ eyes, though this time they were silent. Peter was crying to, both at the pain for his boyfriend here the one who had messed everything up. 

Malia was over with them too, holding Stiles close but refusing to even look in Allison’s direction. Her eyes were shining when she asked, “Stiles, a-are you going to leave Peter?” 

“No, god no Malia. Hopefully never.” Stiles swore as he reached out for his boyfriend, letting the man hide his tears in his neck. 

“Good. You’re home Stiles. Like Peter is.” 

“Don’t worry baby girl, I’m not leaving either of you.” Stiles said, rubbing circles into her cheek with his thumb. 

“And Chris? Are you both leaving him?” It was more broken than Allison wanted it to be, more honest in her fear of losing either Peter or Stiles from her life. 

“I don’t know Ally. You’ll always have me as a friend though. Gotta keep up my training, yeah?” Stiles leaned further into Peter’s chest, taking comfort from his familiarity. 

“P-Peter?”

“I’m not sure sweetheart. But even if we do, you can still come to me, okay?”

Allison nodded as another round of tears struck her and her heart constricted  _ again _ . 

Stiles cleared his throat, disentangling himself from a mess of limbs before facing the pack, “Since you’re all so fucking curious, me and my boyfriend Chris got into a pretty big fight. Now me and my other boyfriend Peter, with Ally and Malia, are going to leave. If you could give us a few days off from the supernatural, that’d be great,” he said, directing the last sentence to Derek who nodded, surprising Stiles by stepping forward and hugging him tightly.

“I’m not calling you Uncle,” the larger man growled into Stiles’ ear, causing a burst of laughter from the younger man. 

“Thanks Der,” Stiles said stepping back, helping Malia and Allison to stand as well. “I’m not answering any questions. I don’t even know what’s going on right now.” 

And with that the four of them walked out, clinging to each other for strength. They’d stay that way after getting to Peter’s apartment, wrapped up in each other and offering comfort through touch. Stiles and Peter held each other while Allison rubbed Stiles’ feet and Malia was curled up behind Peter. It sucked with Chris missing and it wasn’t right or anything of them. They’d become a little family, the five of them, in some weird twisted way, and only having four wasn’t right. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
